


Anal fingering

by Setlarryfree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setlarryfree/pseuds/Setlarryfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ananly fingers Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal fingering

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend ignore it.

Harry put his finger is Louis' anus

Argo anal fingering


End file.
